All About Us
by Alice Armstrong
Summary: O que aconteceu no no final do capítulo 24 de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Princípe?


_**All About Us - Tudo Sobre Nós**_

_ **(...) A criatura em seu peito rugiu triunfante, Harry sorriu para Gina e fez um gesto mudo indicando a saída do buraco do retrato. Um longo passeio pelos jardins parecia o mais indicado, durante o qual, se tivessem tempo, poderiam discutir o jogo. (...)**_

Os dois seguiram aos jardins, ainda de mãos dadas, sorrindo um para o outro.

Quando chegaram aos jardins, encontraram com muito poucas pessoas, como se este estivesse justamente destinado aos dois.

Antes de se sentem, porém Harry pegou sua mão, e os dois começaram a dançar, mesmo sem música, rindo muito.

_**Pegue a minha mão, eu vou te ensinar a dançar.**_  
><em><strong>Eu vou te fazer girar, não vou deixar você cair<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quer me deixar guiar? Você pode subir nos meus pés<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tente, vai ficar tudo bem<strong>_

_**O ambiente está em silêncio**_  
><em><strong>E agora é o nosso momento<strong>_  
><em><strong>Entre no clima, sinta e fique firme<strong>_  
><em><strong>Olhos em você, olhos em mim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estamos indo certo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pois amantes dançam quando estão apaixonados<strong>_

A dança virou um beijo. Os dois se beijavam não se importando se alguém estava vendo ou não, aquele momento era deles. Somente deles, de mais ninguém.

_**Holofote brilhando, é tudo sobre nós**_  
><em><strong>Somos oh, oh, oh, oh, só nós uh, uh, uh, uh, nós.<strong>_

_**E todo coração no lugar vai derreter**_  
><em><strong>Essa é uma sensação que eu nunca tive, mas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somos oh, oh, oh, oh, só nós<strong>_  
><em><strong>De repente, eu me sinto corajoso<strong>_  
><em><strong>Não sei o que deu em mim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Por que me sinto assim<strong>_

_**Podemos dançar devagar?**_  
><em><strong>Posso te segurar, posso te segurar pertinho de mim?<strong>_

Quando se soltaram, se encararam rapidamente e logo em seguida se abraçaram.

_**O ambiente está em silêncio**_  
><em><strong>E agora é o nosso momento<strong>_  
><em><strong>Entre no clima, sinta e fique firme<strong>_  
><em><strong>Olhos em você, olhos em mim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estamos indo certo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pois amantes dançam quando estão apaixonados.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Holofote brilhando, é tudo sobre nós<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somos oh, oh, oh, oh, só nós uh, uh, uh, uh, us.<strong>_

- Quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou ele.

_**E todo coração no lugar vai derreter**_  
><em><strong>Essa é uma sensação que eu nunca tive, mas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somos oh, oh, oh, oh, só nós<strong>_

O coração dela quase saltou pela boca.  
>Não precisavam de palavras, os dois somente se beijaram novamente.<p>

_**Você está ouvindo, amor?**_  
><em><strong>Estão tocando a nossa música<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você acha que estamos prontos?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh estou sentindo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você está ouvindo, amor?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você está ouvindo, amor?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você está ouvindo, amor?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estão tocando a nossa música<strong>_

_**Você acha que estamos prontos?**_  
><em><strong>Oh estou sentindo<strong>_

A Lula Gigante estava destinada á atrapalhar aquele momento: Jogou água neles, e os dois entraram na brincadeira, se olhando e jogando água um no outro. Rindo e sorrindo cada vez mais.

_**Você está ouvindo, amor?**_  
><em><strong>Você está ouvindo, amor?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você está ouvindo, amor?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estão tocando a nossa música.<strong>_

_**Você acha que estamos prontos?**_  
><em><strong>Amor, estou sentindo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você está ouvindo, amor?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você está ouvindo, amor?<strong>_

_**Amantes dançam quando estão apaixonados**_  
><em><strong>Holofote brilhando, somos só nós<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somos só nós.<strong>_  
><em><strong>E todo coração no lugar vai derreter,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Essa é uma sensação que eu nunca tive, mas<strong>_  
><em><strong>É tudo, tudo sobre nós<strong>_

_**Pois amantes dançam quando estão apaixonados**_  
><em><strong>Holofote brilhando, somos só nós<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somos oh, oh, oh, oh, só nós uh, uh, uh, uh, us.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(hey-ey hey)<strong>_  
><em><strong>E todo coração no lugar vai derreter<strong>_

Harry se lembrou de como tentou achar que o que sentia por Gina era puramente fraternal. Riu com esse pensamento, se aproximando mais e mais daquela ruiva que tanto amava pronto para beijá-la novamente.

_**Essa é uma sensação que eu nunca tive, mas**_  
><em><strong>É oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tudo sobre nós<strong>_

Fim.

**Musica: He Is We - All About Us **


End file.
